MY AMAZING BIRTHDAY'S GIFT
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Kyuhyun berencana memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sungmin, tapi ia malah mengalami kecelakan.   WARNING: ONESHOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ non-EYD! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, All of Super Junior's member

YAOI/ Many TYPOs/ Gaje/ non-EYD

Disclaimer : All of the cast is God but this fict is mine!

**SPECIAL FOR LEE SUNGMIN'S BIRTHDAY!**

**YOU'RE AMAZING BIRTHDAY'S GIFT**

*Kyuhyun POV*

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku menoleh kearah namja mungil yang kini tengah tertidur dipelukanku. Aku tersenyum melihat namjachinguku yang sangat manis itu. Neomu kyeowo. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku ke wajah Minnie hyung dan mencium kedua kelopaknya.

"Hyung~ ireonna." Kubelai pelan pipi chubby Minnie-ku ini.

"Eunghhh..." Sungmin hyung menggeliat pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku dan menggerakkan kepalanya didadaku sehingga membuatku merasa geli.

"Hyung, buka matamu. Ayo bangun." Dengan lembut kubelai rambut halus Sungmin yang wangi strawberry itu.

"Aku takkan membuka mataku sampai kau berhenti memanggilku hyung."

Oh tidak, dia sedang tersenyum dan menggodaku. Imut sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisinya sekarang juga. Lihat saja kelakuan manjanya pagi ini,menutup matanya, memasang wajah super aegyonya, dan tersenyum sangat manis. Ah hyung, jangan menggodaku seperti ini, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya seperti tadi malam. Hahaha, ada apa tadi malam? Oh ayolah, Minnieku yang meminta kado ulang tahun yang benar-benar memabukkanku.

"Hmm ternyata bunny Ming-ku sedang manja huh? Ne, chagiya ireonna~" Kukecup puncak kepalanya.

Sungmin hyung tersenyum menatapku, kemudian mengecup bibirku sekilas. Aku mengeratkan pelukan kami, dan dengan cepat aku mendekatkan wajahku kewajah imutnya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menempelkan bibir kami berdua. Kulumat bibir plump yang kenyal dan sangat menggoda itu, sungguh apa yang dilakukannya sehingga bibirnya begitu memabukkan. Tangan kananku sibuk menahan tengkuknya, mencoba memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Eungghhhh Kyuhhh~~" Oh tidak, ia mengeluarkan lenguhan yang begitu memabukkanku dan sangat menggodaku.

"Kyuhhh~ hentikan..." Sungmin hyung melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Waeyo hyung?" Aku menatap mata foxynya dan menyeringai andalanku.

"Jika kau terus melakukannya, aku tau kau akan sangat sulit untuk berhenti. Jadi hentikan, aku sudah merasa sakit karena tadi malam. Aku mau mandi, badanku terasa lengket." Minnie beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur. Oh tak akan aku biarkan itu. Dengan cepat aku tarik kembali tangan mungilnya dan membawanya kembali terbaring didalam pelukanku.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta kado itu huh?" Aku mengeluarkan evil smirk andalanku, menatap namjachinguku ini yang sekarang wajahnya tengah memerah dan tersenyum malu.

"Hentikan Kyu. Aku tak mau dihari spesialku ini aku tak bisa jalan." Ia memukul dadaku pelan. Ah dia begitu menggemaskan. Aku mencium kedua pipi chubbynya itu dan kemudian membiarkan dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih terbaring diatas kasur.

Hah, hari ini ulang tahunnya. Oh tidak, jangan kalian anggap aku belum memberikan kado kepadanya. Tentu saja sudah. Selain malam menikmatkan yang kuberi sebagai hadiah kepadanya tadi malam, aku juga telah memberikannya boneka Big Bunny Pink yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar daripada yang ia punya sebelumnya. Dan hari ini, aku harus membuat surprise lagi untuknya. Tapi apa? Hmm, ah aku tau! Baiklah, ayo Cho Kyuhyun lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk bunny Ming-mu tersayang itu.

.

*Sungmin POV*

Ah segar sekali rasanya sudah mandi. Aku berjalan dengan santai keluar dari kamar mandi. Loh? Dimana Kyunnie-ku? Ah paling seperti biasa menumpang mandi ditempat EunHae couple atau Leeteuk hyung. Dasar evil pervert. Hahaha, oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, dia itu namjachingumu dan mengapa kau mengatainya? Hahaha bodohnya aku.

Baiklah, aku berencana hari ini untuk mengajak Kyunnie kerumah orang tuaku. Jadi aku harus berpenampilan menarik. 1 Januari. Semua orang bahagia bukan menyambut tanggal 1 Januari? Tahun baru. Tapi bagiku, bukan hanya memberikanku kebahagian tahun baru, tapi juga kebahagiaan hari kelahiranku. Dan semalam, Kyunnie-ku telah memberikan kado yang sangat spesial untukku.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan Kyu. Oh? Mengapa dorm ini begitu sepi? Apa semua member masih tidur? Aku mencoba melirik kearah jam dinding dan waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 KST. Aku berjalan kearah dapur setelah mendengar suara dari sana.

"Wookie-ah~" Aku menegur namja mungil yang tengah sibuk memsihkan meja makan.

"Ah Minnie hyung. Saengil chukkhae hyung!" Ryeowook langsung menghambur kepelukanku dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Ne Wookie-ah, gomawo." Aku mengusap rambut dongsaeng imutku ini.

"Wookie-ah, kemana yang lain? Apa masih tidur?" Aku bertanya kepada Ryeowook yang sekarang kembali sibuk membereskan meja makan.

"Teukkie hyung pagi-pagi sudah berangkat ketempat Kangin hyung. Yesung hyung sedang mandi, EunHae couple sepertinya masih sibuk dengan 'urusan pagi' mereka dikamar, Siwon hyung tadi malam langsung pulang kerumah orang tuanya, Shindong hyung sedang membereskan kamarnya, dan Kyuhyun, aku sama sekali tidak tau dia dimana. Bukankah dia dikamar hyung?" Ryeowook langsung menatapku saat menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

"M-mwo? Kau sama sekali tidak melihat Kyuhyun dari tadi? Tapi dia tidak ada dikamar Wookie-ah."

"Jinjja hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya keluar kamar dari tadi. Kupikir dia masih dikamar bersamamu."

"Ani Wookie-ah. Haish bocah itu, pergi kemana sepagi ini? Yasudah Wookie-ah, aku mau kekamar dulu dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun."

Aish kemana namja itu? Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah membuatku khawatir? Aku memasuki kamar para member satu per satu, tetapi tetap tak menemukannya. Aku masuk kekamar dan meraih ponselku, langsung menelepon Kyuhyun. Tapi apa ini? Ponselnya bahkan tidak aktif. Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, kemana kau? Kau mau membuatku gila dihari spesialku ini huh?

.

*Author POV*

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan wajah tersenyum ceria, menelusuri jalanan yang masih lengang dengan cuaca pagi yang dingin di tengah turunnya salju. Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah taman yang masih lengang.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus segera menata semuanya sesempurna mungkin demi Minnie-mu tercinta. Kyuhyun FIGHTING!" Gumam Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkannya ke udara.

Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu ia menata taman kota yang telah ia sewa untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Sungmin. Ia menghias beberapa permainan di taman dengan berbagai macam aksesoris yang dominan berwarna pink dan berbentuk kelinci.

"Ah kau jenius Cho Kyuhyun, Minnie hyung pasti menyukainya." Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menghias ayunan memuji dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghias taman sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Sesekali ia berhenti dan memuji dirinya sendiri (woy narsis banget lo kyu! #plak). Tak lama ia telah selesai menghias taman yang berada tak jauh dari dorm Super Junior. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas memandangi seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya itu. Kemudian Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk dibangku taman.

"Hah, lelah sekali. Semoga saja Sungmin hyung puas dengan semua ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap nanar kearah jalan, memandangi seorang anak kecil yang sedang sibuk berlarian disekitar taman.

"Anak itu imut sekali, sama seperti Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun bergumam masih dengan senyuman termanisnya. Namun, tiba-tiba mata Kyuhyun membelalak ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat dijalan. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah anak kecil yang ia lihat tadi. Anak kecil itu tengah berlari tepat ditengah jalan.

"AWAS!" Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari kearah anak kecil tersebut dan mendorongnya ketepi jalan.

BRUUUUUGHHH

Mobil yang melaju kencang itu menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah terbari bersimbah darah di tengah jalan. Sang pengendara mobil segera menghentikan mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"S...Sung...Sungmin...hyu..ng...mi..an..hae." Dengan kesadaran yang minim Kyuhyun berkata dengan terbata dan setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri ditengah keramaian orang yang mengerumuni tubuh kaku bersimbah darah itu.

.

"Yeoboseyo. Teukkie-ah, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Ditempat Kangin. Waeyo huh?"

"T-Teukkie-ah, Kyuhyun. K-K-Kyuhyun..."

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia membuat kekacauan lagi di dorm?"

"Ahni! Ini lebih parah. Kyuhyun kecelakaan!"

Nafas Leeteuk tercekat mendengar ucapan manager Super Junior barusan. Ia benar-benar tak percaya. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"K-Kau...bercanda?"

"Ahni Teukkie-ah, sekarang aku dirumah sakit."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana, tapi aku akan ke dorm dulu. Aku akan memberi tau kepada para member lain. Kau tolong urus Kyuhyun. Dan kabarkan hal ini kepihak agensi."

"Ne Teukkie-ah."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Leeteuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah angelicnya itu. Suara isakan tangis menggelegar, air mata terus menggenang, tubuh kurusnya bergetar hebat.

"Teukkie-ah, waeyo? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Kangin mengelus lembut punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Kangin-ah...Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun...kecelakaan." Leeteuk melepaskan tangannya dari wajah manisnya dan langsung memeluk Kangin.

"Mwo? Tenanglah chagi, Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa, ia namja yang kuat. Percaya padaku. Baiklah, sekarang kita harus ke dorm dan memberitau yang lain. Kajja." Kangin menuntun Leeteuk berdiri dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

**Dorm Super Junior**

"Aish! Kemana sebenarnya bocah ini? kenapa bisanya hanya membuatku khawatir? Aku bisa gila seperti ini terus!" Sungmin berteriak diruang tengah, sedangkan para member yang lain hanya bisa melihat tingkah laku namja imut yang sedang kesal kehilangan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung tenanglah. Paling dia hanya sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sini." Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tapi Hyukkie, ini sudah 3 jam dia pergi tanpa kabar!" Sungmin membentak Eunhyuk, membuat namja pemilik _gummy smile _itu terkejut dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Sungmin.

TOK TOK

"Teukkie hyung! Akhirnya kau pulang! Keadaan sedang kacau. Kyu menghilang,hyung!" Donghae langsung menghampiri Leeteuk yang tengah berdiri lemas dibantu oleh Kangin didepan pintu.

"Oh? Ada apa dengan Teukkie hyung, Kangin-ah?" Yesung mendekati Kangin dan membantunya mendudukkan Leeteuk diruang tengah.

"Wookie-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan minum untuk Teukkie hyung."

Ryeowook menurut dan langsung melesat kedapur kemudian kembali lagi keruang tengah sambil membawa minum untuk Leeteuk. Kangin menuntun Leeteuk untuk meminum minumannya.

"Baiklah hyung, sekarang jelaskan kepada kami, ada apa dengan Teukkie hyung?" Shindong angkat bicara sambil menatap wajah Kangin.

"Biar aku saja Kangin." Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kangin dengan kuat. Kangin hanya bisa membalas genggaman tangan Leeteuk dan merangkul tubuh kurus kekasihnya itu.

"Sungmin-ah, duduklah disampingku." Leeteuk menatap Sungmin yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela.

"Waeyo hyung?" Sungmin berjalan mendekati Leeteuk malas-malasan, dan segera duduk disampingnya. Tangan kiri Leeteuk menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin. Air mata telah kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Leeteuk, membuat Sungmin menatap heran kearah Leeteuk dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Minnie-ah, aku tau kau pasti mencari Kyuhyun. Tapi kumohon, setelah mendengarkan aku, jangan langsung berlari. Pergilah bersamaku. Arrasseo?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Hhhh, Minnie-ah, Kyuhyun...kecelakaan. Sekarang ia dirumah sakit." Leeteuk menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah basah dengan air matanya.

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk dalam-dalam. Matanya membelalak tak percaya menatap Leeteuk yang tengah tertunduk menangis. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, matanya memerah namun tampak diwajahnya ia tengah menahan tangis. Senyuman miris tersungging dibibir plumpnya.

"Min...Minnie-ah..." Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum terpaksa.

"Gwenchana hyung. Sudah terjadi, lalu mau apa lagi? Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap kerumah sakit." Sungmin berdiri, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sungmin hyung..." Donghae mencoba menahan Sungmin yang tengah memegang kenop pintu kamar.

"Gwenchana Hae. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sedih, tapi aku berpikir, aku bisa apa? Semua sudah terjadi kan? Lagipula, aku yakin, Kyunnie-ku bukanlah namja yang lemah. Dia adalah namja yang kuat. Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian semua cepat bersiap-siap kalau memang mengkhawatirkan Kyu." Sahut Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae. Sungmin terus menatapi pintu kamar yang bertuliskan '**KYUMIN**'. Ia merasakan matanya memanas, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya.

.

**Wooridul Chungdam Hospital,Seoul**

Sungmin berjalan cepat kearah ruang ICU diikuti dengan langkah yang sama cepatnya dari para member lain. Sungmin menangkap sosok sang manajer bersama Heechul yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah kamar tak jauh sebelum ruang ICU. Bukan, bukan ruang ICU.

"Hyung, kenapa disini? Bukankah Kyu ada di ruang ICU?" Yesung bertanya kepada Heechul. Heechul tak menjawab namun tatapannya mengarah ke Sungmin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kamar yang tepat didepannya.

Seakan mengerti maksud Heechul, Sungmin segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar yang ditunjuk Heechul. Mata foxy milik Sungmin membelalak menangkap sosok namja kurus yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur. Selang infus menancap ditangan kurusnya, perban yang tengah melilit dikepalanya, dan luka lebam berwarna ungu kebiruan di tulang pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati kekasihnya yang masih menutup matanya itu. Sungmin duduk tepat disamping tempat tidur, mengelus lembut tangan kanan sang kekasih, dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~ irreona." Sungmin menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan masih membelai lembut pipinya.

"Hmm bangunkan aku seperti aku membangunkanmu biasanya, hyung." Tanpa membuka matanya Kyuhyun menyeringai setan menggoda Sungmin.

"Omo~ Yaaa Cho Kyuhyun! Buka matamu! Haish kau selalu saja membuatku khawatir! Cepat buka matamu evil magnae!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggodanya tadi.

"Aku tak akan membuka mataku sampai kau melakukan seperti yang aku lakukan untuk membangunkanmu biasanya." Kyuhyun semakin menggoda Sungmin, membuat rona merah terulas diwajah imut Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan mengarah bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Tangannya menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan mereka larut dalam ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang dan kekhawatiran mereka.

"Kyu, kau kemana tadi? Aku benar-benar cemas memikirkanmu." Sungmin berujar pelan ketika seusai melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm itu,aku menyiapkan kejutan untukmu hyung. Sebagai kado ulang tahun untukmu."

"Kyunnie, kau sudah memberikan kado untukku tadi malam. Lagi pula, bagiku bersamamu saja itu sudah sangat luar biasa. Kado terindah dalam hidupku adalah kau Kyu. Tuhan memberikan kau kepadaku sebagai kado terindah dalam hidupku, yang selalu bisa menjagaku, menyemangatiku, menyayangiku, melindungiku dan menjadi hal yang sangat berharga untukku. Kyu, kau sehat saja itu sudah menjadi kado untukku. Kau tidak perlu melakukan banyak hal yang bisa menyusahkanmu untuk memberiku kado. Memangnya, kejutan apa yang mau kau berikan padaku huh?" Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Hah, aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Aku sudah menghias taman didekat dorm selama dua jam. Dan sekarang semuanya sia-sia. Hyung, mianhae."

"Gwenchana Kyu. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah berusaha melakukannya untukku, aku sangat menghargainya. Tak perlu meminta maaf. Ingat, kau berada disisiku saja itu sudah menjadi kado, dan kado manapun akan kalah hanya dengan kehadiranmu disisiku. Jadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh yang bisa beresiko besar untukmu seperti sekarang. Arrasseo?"

"Ne hyung, arra. Mianhae sudah membuatmu cemas."

"Hmm gwenchana. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu kecelakaan kalau kau saja sibuk menghias taman? Apa salah satu aksesoris itu menabrakmu?" (bahahaha sungmin mau ngelawak nih #plak *author digeplak ming*)

"Hmm itu...tadi aku menyelamatkan anak kecil yang bermain ditengah jalan. Ada mobil yang melaju kencang hampir menabrak anak itu. Ya dengan spontan aku mendorong anak itu dan malah aku yang tertabrak. Kau tau hyung, anak kecil itu imut sekali. Jadi saat aku melihatnya, aku terbayang wajahmu. Makanya aku langsung menolongnya."

"Jadi kau menolong anak kecil itu hanya karena ia mirip aku? Hahaha kau lucu sekali. Dan apakah keluarga anak kecil itu sudah berterima kasih padamu huh?"

"Sudah hyung. Tak lama sebelum kau sampai, mereka sudah berterima kasih kepadaku. Haha, sepertinya aku sudah pantas menjadi seorang ayah. Benarkan chagi?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sungmin, membuat semburat merah terekah diwajah Sungmin.

"Hahaha, hentikan leluconmu. Sekarang cepatlah sembuh dan segera kembali ke dorm. Aku tak mau tidur sendirian di kamar."

"Ne chagiya, arrasseo."

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh lemas Kyuhyun. Tak lama Kyuhyun meregangkan pelukan itu dan mendekatkan bibir keduanya. Mereka pun larut dalam ciuman hangat dan lembut yang mampu mengalirkan besarnya cinta mereka berdua.

"Happy birthday my beloved bunny, Lee Sungmin."

**FIN **

Fiuhhhh. Annyeong, wahahaha aku kembali lagiiii!

Ya ini maaf telat yah ngasih ff spesial Sungmin's birthday nya. Yang penting ada kan? Hehe. Oke deh, mian yah kalo ff ini jelek, gaje, abal, atau alurnya kecepatan, aku aja buatnya express dalam waktu 3 jam penuh hehe. Reviewnya amat sangat saya butuhkan ya chingu, gamsaHAE^^

**SAENGIL CHUKKHAMNIDA SUNGMIN OPPA :***

**-SJ LITTLE FISH (FIQA)-**


End file.
